Server computing devices form the backbone of many modern computing applications and services. Often, multiple server computing devices are combined in clusters of hundreds or thousands of devices to provide services to millions of client devices around the world, such as over the Internet. High availability clusters are designed to be active at all times and downtime is often limited to a fraction of a percent of operational time. Often such clusters provide redundancy to allow continued operation even if a specific server computing device fails. At both small and large scales, power consumption often becomes a limiting factor for performance. This is especially the case for co-located server computing devices as a large proportion of supplied power is used for cooling.